


도청Разговор

by YuliaCho



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: F/F
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaCho/pseuds/YuliaCho
Relationships: Rebekah Brooks/Theresa May





	도청Разговор

베가스에서의 6월은 5년만에 끝이 났다. 레베카는 사랑의 유통기한을 생각해냈다. _2년 6개월_ , 평균보단 길었으니 이정도면 나쁘지 않았다. 그녀는 켐프에서 다시금 웨이드로 돌아갔다. 상황을 정리하기 위해서는 앤디와도 어느정도 관계를 끝내야만 했다. 딱히 미련은 없었다.

그녀는 사무실 책상에 앉아 창문으로 시선을 돌렸다. 자신의 얼굴과 빨간 머리카락이 창문에 반사되어 보였다. 지상의 불빛이 너무나도 강렬한 나머지 밤하늘은 칠흑같이 새까맸다. 심지어 달도 보이지 않았다. 구름 뒤에 가려져 있는게 분명했다. 불켜진 사무실 창문들과, 멀리 파랗게 빛나고 있는 타워브릿지의 불빛이 그녀 스스로가 혼자라는 사실을 다시금 일깨워주고 있었다.

보도 정신이나 윤리 문제 같은것은 애초에 그녀에게 문제가 되지 않았다. 타인의 비밀을 누구보다 빨리 알아내는 것이 성공의 열쇠였고, 진의의 여부는 중요하지 않으니까. _영국인은 타인에게 무심한 척 하지만, 언제나 상대방을 곁눈질하는걸._ 그래서 신문이 더 잘 팔리니 어쨌든 그녀에겐 이득이었다.

다시 책상으로 시선을 돌려, 그녀는 익숙하게 키보드 자판을 치고 모니터를 살펴보았다. 꼬리를 잡히지 않기 위해서는 데이터를 수시로 지워야 했지만, 도청은 여전히 이루어지고 있었다. 잡히지만 않으면 되지. 그리고 그녀는 혹시모를 대비책으로 정계의 몇몇 유력인사들에게도 가끔씩 단것을 던져주었다. 그건 레이버, 토리, 립뎀 전부가 해당되는 사안이었다. 다음에 어디가 정권을 잡을 지라도, 신문사와 그녀가 살아남을 수 있으려면 어느곳에나 줄을 서야 했다.

최근들어 그녀의 관심사는 로스와의 이혼도 아니고, 앤디와의 외도도 아니었다. 테레사 메이의 문자메시지였다. 처음에는 야당 당수 보다는 하원의 그림자 리더인 미시즈 메이의 문자메시지를 가로채는것이 더 쉬웠기 때문이었다. 문자들은 주로 스파드들과 그녀의 남편에게 보내졌다. 그녀는 필립과 자주 저녁식사를 함께했다. 레베카는 둘 사이에 아이가 없는 것을 이미 알고 있었기 때문에 문자들을 볼때마다 놀라곤 했다. 대학 교정에서 만난 오래된 커플의 다정함이 글자에서 배어나오고 있었으니까. 그녀는 필립의 문자는 확인할 수 없었지만, 테레사의 문자메시지로도 그들이 그 날 무엇을 먹기로 했는지 가끔 알 수 있었다. 테레사가 매운 커리를 얘기하고 나면 레베카도 커리를 먹었고, 크림 브륄레가 언급된 날에는 그녀를 대신해 디저트를 먹었다.

테레사가 특히 아끼는 스파드가 있었다. 레베카는 그녀의 문자를 처음으로 본 날 그 이름을 알게 되었다. 스페셜 어드바이저는 여러명이었지만, 커닝엄이 테레사에게 특별한 존재라는 사실은 명백했다. 테레사와, 그녀의 남편, 그리고 그녀의 스파드. 그녀의 주변에 자신의 자리는 없었다. 자리가 없다고? 그럼 만들면 되잖아. 레베카는 쉽게 생각했다. 황금 삼각형에서 한 변을 더 만들면 되는거라고.

“안녕하세요, 미시즈 메이입니다.”

5월의 테레사에게 미즈 웨이드는 일간지 편집장일 뿐이었다. 그녀의 입술에서는 레베카가 항상 읽던 말이 아닌, 약간의 상냥함과 정중한 인삿말이 흘러나왔을 뿐이었다. 파티에서 돌아오자마자 레베카는 가방을 내팽개치며 생각했다. 왜? 그녀에겐 아이의 빈자리를 보듬고 함께 할 사랑하는 남편도, 자신을 도와 일을 함께할 친구도 이미 존재했다. 테레사의 옆에, 레베카가 앉을 수 있는 자리는 애초에 존재하지 않았다. 레베카는 그대로 소파에 앉으며, 오래간만에 무력감을 온 몸으로 느꼈다. 그녀의 글을 훔쳐 읽고, 그녀의 말을 훔쳐 듣고, 그녀를 만나도 그건 훔친것일뿐 자신의 것이 아니었다. 테레사의 옆에 빈자리는 없어.

_없으면 만들면 되지._ 작은 목소리가 재잘댔다. _자리를 하나 만들려면, 자리를 하나 비워야 하는거야. 그정도는 이미 알고있잖아, 레베카?_ 잔뜩 곱슬거리는 머리카락을 가진 작은 마녀가 아름답게, 그리고 잔인하게 웃었다.


End file.
